This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/269,884 filed on Jul. 1, 2009, entitled Caryopteris Plant Named ‘GOLD GIANT’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caryopteris, also known as blue-mist or bluebeard, which is grown as an ornamental shrub for use in the garden and landscape. The new invention from the family Verbenaceae is known botanically as Caryopteris×clandonensis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘GOLD GIANT’.
‘GOLD GIANT’ resulted from a long term breeding program within the genus Caryopteris which the inventor commenced in 1990 and carried out at the inventor's nursery in Hampshire, United Kingdom. ‘GOLD GIANT’ is a seedling selection derived from the deliberate open cross-pollination of the seed parent, an individual Caryopteris clandonensis ‘Worcester Gold’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent, an individual Caryopteris clandonensis ‘Worcester Gold’ (unpatented).
To initiate the breeding process the inventor isolated container-grown plants of Caryopteris ‘Worcester Gold’ on a nursery bench which was isolated from all other Caryopteris in the nursery. Following successful cross-pollination the resulting seed was collected by the inventor and sown in the autumn of 2000, with the intention of producing new seedlings with desired traits. The inventor selected ‘GOLD GIANT’ in 2004 based on the criteria of vigor, habit, and foliage color.
The distinguishing traits of ‘GOLD GIANT’ are strong upright habit, profusions of mid-deep blue flowers from early summer through fall, and bright golden yellow foliage throughout the season, with dark contrasting stems. ‘GOLD GIANT’ is vigorous, growing to 60 cm. in height and 76 cm. in width during the first year, reaching 90 cm-110 cm. in height and 90 cm-110 cm. in width at maturity. Cultural requirements include full sun, well-draining soil and minimal to moderate water. ‘GOLD GIANT’ is hardy to USDA Zone 6. Once established, ‘GOLD GIANT’ is drought tolerant and heat tolerant.
The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is Caryopteris ‘Worcester Gold’. The comparison plant exhibits pale summer foliage, wispy open habit, and narrow leaves. The new Caryopteris variety ‘GOLD GIANT’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by strong upright habit, broad leaves, and bright golden yellow foliage that remains so throughout the season without fading.
‘GOLD GIANT’ was first asexually reproduced by the inventor in Greatham, Hampshire, United Kingdom, in 2005. Asexual propagation was accomplished using semi-ripe stem cuttings. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘GOLD GIANT’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.